characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Master Hand
Master Hand is the main unplayable rotagonist of the Super Smash Bros. series. He usually appears as the game's final boss at the end of classic mode, sometimes appearing with his left-hand counterpart, Crazy Hand. He fought against Polygon Man in an episode of One Minute Melee. Attacks In addition to basic hand movements like punches, pokes, swipes, and slaps, Master Hand has a diverse library of attacks. *Fires bullets by making a gun signal *"Walks" and "Kicks" enemies with his fingers *Flies like a jet, attempting to ram the player *Shoots lasers from his fingertips *Can turn into stone and slam down on to an opponent *Drills into the ground from above, harming anyone in their way *Crushes a fireball in their grasp, spreading bursts of flame across a small area. *Snaps fingers, stunning opponents on the ground. *Grabs foes, followed by crushing them, tossing them, or putting them to sleep. Crazy Hand Combos *Remains still as Crazy Hand flies across the stage, sandwiching foes. *Juggles small and large energy orbs back and forth. *As Crazy hand plows across the stage, Master Hand delivers an uppercut above. Master Core *The black Swarm that dwells within Master Hand, possibly their true form. *Their appearance banishes Crazy Hand if they are present. *Has Six Forms: Giant, Beast, Swords, Shadow, Fortress, and the helpless stationary Core **The Giant form will slash across the stage with their long limbs, summon electric orbs, "swallow" enemies in a gravity well, create sonic shockwaves, and create delayed explosives. **The Beast form resembles a shadowy mixture of a dog, alligator, and scorpion. It can bite at foes, leap high to perform body slams, summon spikes of dark energy, and summon lightning bolts. **The Swords form resembles a set of five similar blades. In addition to slashing and stabbing like regular blades, they will also launch energy projectiles. Note that this one form has five distinct components, that can either remain close together or separate to perform devastating combos. **The Shadow form is a larger doppelganger of Master Core's foe. **The Fortress form is the size of a stage, with four vulnerable weak points in its body. These are protected by pools of acid, small shadowy enemies, and other obstacles. Other *As his canon universe is a crossover fighting game, his true power is unknown. He was effortlessly defeated by Tabuu in Brawl *Theories state he is the creator of the World of Trophies, where the Smash combatants reside. *Made a minor appearance in Kirby and The Amazing Mirror as mini-boss. *Is seemingly the announcer of the series. Feats *Has appeared in every Smash Bros. game to date *Contends with doppelgangers of Nintendo's strongest characters on a daily basis *Contended with Kirby in the past *Theoretically created the Super Smash Bros Universe, and rules the World of Trophies, Weaknesses *Still has yet to beat the Smash Bros. roster **Arguably hasn't used his full potential against contenders *Master Core is not unstoppable *Most moves cause recoil, leaving him vulnerable *Was controlled and defeated by Tabuu Category:Nintendo Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortal Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Magic Users